


Only Until Midnight

by PhantoMichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantoMichaelis/pseuds/PhantoMichaelis
Summary: "You are to obey these orders, until the end of this day." His little master said..Onlyuntil the end of this day.. The demon thought to himself





	Only Until Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChromeHoplite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/gifts).



> Dedicated to one of the sweetest, most caring human beings ever, and possibly the coolest mum: [@chromehoplite](https://tmblr.co/mNXECCfnPvV7GESUvRFCyMQ)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, dear! ^-^

The orders he was given were crystal clear, do not touch, and do not speak to his master for the remainder of the day… 

He managed to anger the Earl of Phantomhive earlier when he carelessly voiced out his opinion upon a rather sensitive issue. 

After receiving Ciel’s release of fury (it was no where near a tantrum fit, according to the little earl), Sebastian was almost certain he’d be spending the rest of his evening lying limply atop the mattress that he rarely even use. 

However, that theory was proven wrong, come nightfall.. 

Which brings us back to his current state of torture, being held down by a pair of dainty hands atop his abdomen, trousers unzipped, and cock encased within a warm and eager mouth. 

To say that he was surprised would be the biggest understatement of the night when his young darling came trotting inside his bedchamber clad only in his thin nightshirt. 

He opened his mouth to inquire the lord’s business but was met with a stern: _“My order still stands, Sebastian.”_ His master said, pointing to the clock situated by his wall. 

After he had nodded his head in defeat, the little imp wasted no time situating himself between the butler’s upright legs, spreading each knee apart and massaging his flaccid cock to life. The member throbbed under the gentle attention, bringing fort a wicked grin across his master’s face before latching an eager mouth atop the prominent tip beneath the clothing; suckling and circling it sensually with an equally wicked tongue. 

He then pulled back and admired his handiwork, Sebastian’s trousers now damp from the mixture of saliva and demon’s own arousal, seeping through the well kempt fabric. 

Clearly pleased with the outcome, those small hands started fumbling with his fly, working it open and fishing out his massive, weeping price. 

This caused a hiss to escape the demon’s lips. The feel of his master’s warm palm around his bare flesh, a perfect juxtaposition to the cold air of the night that kissed the parts of his cock that wasn’t within his master’s grasp. 

As though that was not enough torture, an equally warm, but much more pleasant mouth took his tip and suckled on it like a candied treat, purposely humming with delight that sent vibrations straight to the demon’s core. Instinctively, his hips jerked up into that pertinent mouth, wanting more of his length inside that delightful heat. 

Much to the poor devil’s chagrin, what occurred after was quite the opposite of what he had in mind. His young master pulled away from his throbbing shaft and glared at the demon with gleaming mismatched eyes, one akin to a precious gem, another one flashing his claim onto the boy. 

“The very purpose of this is to embed upon that thick skull of yours that you are not entirely free to do and say as you wish, just by the cause that you share a bed with me. We are not at par, Sebastian, not in every sense. I still am the one to decide whether or not I deem your words and movements appropriate, or in this case.. _necessary._ ” That boyish yet powerful voice boomed against the chamber’s walls, in which the demon, still not able to speak, just nodded his head politely. 

“Good. Now, I think that making any movement at all is not of necessity, I am amidst working you to completion, after all. As a lowly servant, you don’t even deserve that much.” The young earl started, shifting to a more compromising position astride his butler’s lap, bare bottom atop the weeping length and hand on his heaving chest. “You are not to touch me nor move any parts of your body, Sebastian. You could grasp the sheets but that’s all you are allowed to do… _That’s an order until the end of this day_.” With a sly grin, the earl pointed at the clock that indicated more than an hour before midnight. 

An hour of pure torturous pleasure for the devil, but unhindered joy for his little earl.. 

Quickly, those hips started gyrating sensually, back and forth atop the demon’s slobbering cock. The heat of Ciel’s bare ass rubbing deliciously against the neglected shaft. Those bicoloured eyes never left Sebastian as one of the earl’s petite hands encircled his own flustered erection, bottom lip caught between his perfect little teeth. 

“Ngh! Sebastian!” The little vixen moaned and paired the pumping of his cock to the rhythmic dance of his hips. “Sebas-ah! Sebastian, please! Faster~ I-I’m close! Please!” He pleaded as though the demon could do anything about it. 

Sebastian can almost feel his talons dug against the mattress of his bed, letting out sounds akin to a growl and a pleading sob. 

When Ciel wailed beautiful atop his abdomen, face contorting with euphoria, and his name pushing past those bitten lips in a sinful litany, Sebastian could do nothing but stare at his precious lover, take in every detail of his peak, every shot of arousal from his twitching member, and snarl like a rabid dog under his breath. 

Smug, confident, yet lust-filled eyes peeked under those long lashes as Ciel caught his breath; slowly leaning back against Sebastian’s upright thighs whilst parting his legs apart. In no time, the demon was mere an arm away from the puckered treasure that he had claimed over and over in the past, had devoured countless of times until Ciel was begging him to stop. 

His eyes were locked with following every movement as dainty fingers started tracing the rim, circling them around much like how he used to, when teasing the young master. 

“Ah! Fuck!” The boy screamed as he plunged two of his digits inside his heated core, flipping unto his stomach and unceremoniously taking as much of the demon’s length his eager little mouth could accommodate whilst flaunting how he was loosening his hole right across Sebastian’s face. 

A sound rumbled against Sebastian’s chest, momentarily making Ciel yelp as he had never heard such a sound from his demon. It sounded almost predatory, and yet as you listen closely, it is none but an agonized roar from the caged beast beneath Ciel. 

“My my, always the impatient one.” Ciel tutted in a scolding tone, giving one last hard suck against that demon cock before situating himself back atop the devil’s abdomen. 

_“Eyes on me, Sebastian.”_ He ordered, rubbing the damp tip against his prepped up opening. 

Even without being told, it would be nearly impossible for Sebastian to tear his eyes away from his master, his heart-shaped face contorting into an expression mixed with the slight ache of his cock’s entry, and the unadulterated bliss of being filled to the brim as he impaled himself slowly down that the throbbing heat. 

The demon’s whole body was trembling, he was breathing harshly despite the lack of need for air upon the feel of his entire length being surrounded by his master’s clenching heat. 

Ciel raised his hips with trembling knees until barely the tip was inside before slamming his whole body weight down, repeating the process as slow and as torturous as possible, making sure he clench his muscles around Sebastian with every agonizing drag. 

By then, his lover was wailing atop him wantonly, a string of curses and gobbled versions of his given name that makes the demon want to devour his baby mouth and drink up all those sounds of debauchery from his lips. 

“Sebastian! Y-you’re so-ngh! -deep!” Ciel moaned out, one hand circling and pumping his own flustered erection as copious amount of his essence leaked by the tip. 

Sebastian was on the verge of insanity, he took notice of how his human guise was slowly wilting away, sharpened claws ripping out the his mattress, lips bleeding profusely from being cut by those deadly incisors, generally feeling the feral side of him foaming by the mouth, starving for the dominance that his sly little vixen had snatched from him. 

With inhuman senses he focused his attention onto the clock that ticked by the wall, the arrow hands nearly parallel to the number 12, just a sliver of a gap that separates that day to a new one.. Just a little bit more, then Ciel’s commands would lose their validity.. 

Ten more seconds, he estimated, _just ten more.._

“Seb! Ah! There!” Ciel rocked his hips faster after finding that perfect angle that stimulated him fully from the inside. 

_Five_

“F-fuck! I’m close!” His master added, jerking his hand up and down his weeping cock. 

_Four_

“C-close! Sebastian!” 

_Three_

“So good! God!” 

_Two_

“Sebastian, I-I can’t! I’m com-aaahh!” 

_One.._

Ciel screamed at the top of his lungs, but not from the tidal wave of euphoria that he had been expecting, but rather, by the lack of it.. 

That moment when he was about to tip off the edge, the clock against the wall chimed to signal the start of a new day, as something massive gripped the base of his swollen cock. Slowly, he lowered his bicoloured eyes witnessing how his demon’s soot-tipped hand prevented him from reaching his peak, as he was no longer bound by Ciel’s order not to move. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but was left wordless by the sight of Sebastian’s sadistic smirk, fangs protruding past those stretched lips, and eyes burning like the very flames of hell itself. 

“Ah, the start of a new day..” He spoke with a voice that could only be described as otherworldly, far more menacing than the usual tone of Ciel’s butler. 

In a heartbeat, Ciel was pinned against the bed with an unimaginable strength, feeling the demon’s hot breath against the shell of his ear. 

“Too early to be ordering anyone around, don’t you think, young master?” And before he could even decide of what to reply, the demon reentered him with a groan that should have only belonged to a rabid animal, the pulsating flesh inside him, much thicker, much longer, and _much more eager to please.._

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add a second part this coming weekend.. It depends..


End file.
